A Different Way
by Elven.Blonde
Summary: Hermione changes over the summer and finds that her best friend harbours feelings for her that she never thought could exist. Does she feel the same way anymore or is there now someone else... HGDM...rating for later chapters


**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they are all J.K Rowling's. **

Awoken by the damned rays of sunlight that filtered through her bedroom window, the half asleep and generally pissed off teen decided to finally get out of bed. Grabbing a pile of fresh clothing and her towel before heading into the bathroom for a much wanted and needed shower.

As the warm water rushed over her body and the vanilla scent of the shampoo mixed with the aroma which already surrounded her, the girl, thought about today's upcoming events. As in shopping for school supplies, presents and then after all that was done, finally buying an owl and meeting up with her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Stepping out of the bathroom, dressed, Hermione Granger proceeded down towards her fire place.  
"Bye Mum, Bye Dad" she said whilst kissing each parent and the cheek and throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

"Take care darling and be back before dark," her mother called out before she disappeared into the flames.

It took mere seconds before Hermione landed in the cold fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron where she would have easy access to Diagon Alley. One, Two, Three times did she tap her wand upon the bricks outside and allowed the archway appear.

Straight to Gringotts was where she was heading but was abruptly stopped as she fell to the ground and looked up to see who it was she had hit.

"Bloody hell Granger can't you watch where your going?" sneered the bane of her existence, Draco Malfoy. _"Oh great my day just got better_", she thought grumbling to herself while looking up and _him_ from the ground and cursing herself for not looking where she was going.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry Malfoy, did I scuff your precious shoe?" came Hermione's sarcastic reply, lifting herself up off the ground.

"Oh no, I think it was the Mudblood germs that are now crawling all over me that did it."

"Merlin Ferret get a life! Just leave me alone I'm not in the mood for your bloody 'I'm better then everyone cause I'm a pureblooded prick' attitude!"

"Damn someone's cranky. Not getting enough from Pothead or Weasel. No wait don't tell me they've got rid of you cause you're a frigid virgin!"

"Get Away from her Malfoy" came an angry voice from behind the two, who at the moment looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"Why would I want to be near her Potter?"

"Harry, he's not worth it! Lets just go and meet Ginny and Ron!"

"Hmph, okay 'Mione"

Hermione linked her arm in Harry's as the pair of them walked of towards Madame Malkins, where Ginny and Ron where getting new robes.

They ent

ered the shop to a gob smacked Ron and astonished Ginny.

"Wow Herms, you've changed.." was all Ron could get out before Ginny started squealing.

"OMG Hermione I love your hair and wow how did you get that tan ? I can never get a tan to work for myself!"

Hermione blushed as she saw Harry stand back and look at her properly for the first time. No longer was her hair a bunch of knots and frizz, no she had got it straightened slightly so now it was sleek and wavy and she'd had it cut to just below her shoulders. After many years of complaining that she had no figure, she'd finally filled out a bit and grown. She not had an reasonable bust, flat stomach and gently tanned body and the clothes she wore, a simple fitted white halter neck top and mini faded jean skirt with white Havanas (A/N that's a brand of sandals/thongs) , accentuated this.

"Oh Ginny I haven't change that much just mum and dad decided it would be fun to go away for summer this year so we went to Spain and then to France. I was at the beach almost the whole time and that's how I got the tan. Now anyway I'm not the only one who's changed!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked over at her best friends.

Ginny was no longer Ron's little sister but a young woman in her own right. Her beautiful red hair cascaded down her shoulders and her body was now almost completely developed. She had the look of a model and one that most guys would die for. Hermione knew this would be an interesting year for her friend in that department.

Then Ron, he had definitely grown taller and now stood a good 3 inches over Hermione's 5"9. His skin had cleared slightly though there was still a few freckles sprayed across his nose and you could see through his tight white shirt and denim jeans that he had toned up and all those days endlessly playing Quidditch had definitely payed off. He was quite handsome, Hermione thought to herself, and she hoped that him and his girlfriend Lavender would last cause they made the cutest couple.

Now Harry and his mop of stylised, unruly black hair. He had grown as well and left Hermione well behind in that aspect. He now stood at 6"1 and his body, much like Ron's, was obviously toned yet still maintaining his natural slim build. Finally he had gotten a pair of new glasses which were almost unnoticeable and made his emerald green eyes shine out. There was still that roguish lopsided smile on his face and he still maintain his boyish charms. Hermione was sure he wouldn't stay single for long now since he and Ginny had broken up last month .

"I think we all grew up during the holidays 'Mione" Harry said as he came up and embraced her tightly, she looked up into his eyes and saw that he had truly missed her and the brotherly love he felt for her…. Or was it?

" I missed you all," She said as Ginny and Ron bought their robes and came and joined the two and the group shared one big hug before heading towards Florean Fortescue's to catch up and relay information that each had learned about the most recent Death Eater attacks and Order plans.

A/N Thankyou for reading the first chapter I shall try and update every week. Yes I know Hermione suddenly has an attitude but things happened while she was away and it changed her, that shall be explained in the next chapter and yes the chapters shall slowly become longer. Sorry about it shortness but at the moment I have a lot of work to do... please review!


End file.
